Survivor: Bikini Bottom
by Mingy
Summary: Okay, so here it is, Survivor: Bikini Bottom. 16 Spongebob Squarepants characters stranded and forced to play the game of Survivor. There's a little humor thrown in, but it certainly isn't supposed to be all about the humor. I guess review please, or s


Survivor: Bikini Bottom  
  
Episode 1: In the Beginning...  
  
In a jungle somewhere far beyond the darkest reaches of Rock Bottom, 16 sea creatures are about to compete in the greatest competition ever devised. These animals are competing to become the winner of....  
  
Survivor: Bikini Bottom  
  
Now on the ship that will take them to their isolated area where they will play the game, the 16 castaways sit secluded, not able to talk to one another. At last the ship stops, and the 16 castaways look anxious, ready to play. The host, Patchy the Pirate comes out and the castaways know the game is about to begin.  
  
"Argh, I be everyone's favorite pirate, Patchy!" At this several contestants boo. "Er, anyway, I guess you'll be wondering how I, a human, can be underwater! Well the answer is simple! You see," suddenly Patchy breaks out into a coughing fit!  
  
"Argh, anyway, let's start making the tribes! On the Atlantis Tribe, which will always be represented by the color Blue," Patchy says as he takes out eight blue buffs, "Spongebob Squarepants!" Spongebob gets up and walks over to get his blue buff (whilst his shoes squeak loudly, of course). He stands on the right side of the ship.  
  
"Sandy Cheeks!" Sandy walks over and proudly takes a blue buff. She stands next to Spongebob.  
  
"Sheldon Plankton!" There is no response. "Plankton! Plankton! Where's Plankton!?" Suddenly some squeaking is heard, and Patchy sees Plankton on the floor and give him a miniature blue buff. Plankton angrily walks over next to Sandy and Spongebob.  
  
"Scooter!" Scooter jumps excitedly and heads on over to get his blue buff. Totally.  
  
"Mrs. Puff!" Mrs. Puff smiles, and gets her blue buff.  
  
"Mermaid Man!" Mermaid Man jumps up, shouts something about evil, and stumbles on over to receive his blue buff.  
  
"Squilliam Fancyson!" Squilliam stands up, and proudly goes to get his blue buff.  
  
"And last but not least, our oldest castaway, Mama Krabs!" Mama Krabs, a contestant the others are surprised to see, make her way on over to get a blue buff.  
  
"And there we have it, the Atlantis Tribe!" Spongebob, Sandy, Scooter, Mrs. Puff, Mermaid Man, Squilliam, and Mama Krabs all smile. It's assumed Plankton smiles, but it was too hard to tell. Oh well.  
  
"Now it's time to give out the buffs for the other tribe. The Coral Tribe, which will wear green," Patchy says as he takes out eight green buffs, "Consists of... Patrick Star!" There's a small time gap, with Patrick looking around stupidly, until he finally he realizes he was called. He gets up to receive his green buff, and stands on the left side of the ship, opposite of the Atlantis Tribe.  
  
"Squidward Tentacles!" Squidward rolls his eyes and walks over to get his buff. He sighs as he stands next to Patrick.  
  
"Eugene Krabs!" Mr. Krabs eyes are money symbols as he walks over to get his green buff.  
  
"Larry!" Larry the Lobster flexes a few muscles as he walks over for his buff.  
  
"Pearl Krabs!" Pearls eyes are locked on Larry, as she receives her buff. She stands right next to him, continuing to stare at his muscles.  
  
"Barnacle Boy!" Barnacle Boy growls and stumbles over for his buff.  
  
"Officer Nancy!" Officer Nancy, another castaway the others are shocked to see, goes to get her buff.  
  
"And finally, the Flying Dutchman!" The Flying Dutchman, big and scary, hovers over to get his green buff. The Coral Tribe stands together, mostly proud... mainly because they have Larry.  
  
"Argh, and there be the tribes!" Patchy gives the two tribes maps to get to their camps, and the tribes are off. The game has begun.  
  
ATLANTIS: Spongebob, Sandy, Plankton, Scooter, Mrs. Puff, Mermaid Man. Squilliam, Mama Krabs CORAL: Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Larry, Pearl, Barnacle Boy, Officer Nancy, Flying Dutchman  
  
* * *  
  
ATLANTIS TRIBE, DAY 1  
  
The tribe mates finish their hiking, and at last arrive at their campsite. They all look excited.  
  
Spongebob, confessional: "Wow, to think, Survivor: Bikini Bottom! This is just exciting! I'm ready to play the game, and rock! Woooo yeah!"  
  
At the camp, Sandy tries to take charge. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is make fire! Let's see the materials that they gave us." But no one was listening to poor Sandy. Scooter was busy out the waves, Mrs. Puff was resting, Spongebob was running around, Mermaid Man was running away from Spongebob, and Mama Krabs was sitting down talking to Squilliam. No one could even see Plankton.  
  
Sandy, confessional: "I'm concerned with the lack of seriousness my tribe has. We need to build shelter and make fire!"  
  
As Sandy sulks, Plankton confronts her. "You do realize we don't need fire, since we're under the sea anyway and... fire is impossible to make." Not wanting to feel stupid, Sandy points out they still need shelter. Plankton agrees, and says something about doom and world domination. Sandy flicks him into the air.  
  
Mrs. Puff, confessional: "I've been playing the role of observer today. I've noticed Mama Krabs is making a lot of friends. She may just be friendly, but I think she's trying to make up for the fact that she's going to be useless in challenges. So I started analyzing this, and came up with a bunch of conclusions to blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah, blah blah...."  
  
As evening approaches, the group finally starts getting serious. Squilliam goes off into the woods to get some materials to build shelter. Scooter goes off to help him.  
  
Scooter, confessional: "Well, I must say I'm totally livin' it up here! I have so much energy, it's like, unbelievable! So the crazy thing is, it's Day 1 and I'm helping Squilliam get some materials for the shelter, and he approaches me of an alliance! On Day 1! Talk about coming off strong! But the craziest thing is, I said yes!"  
  
Squilliam, confessional: "I approached Scooter about an alliance today in the woods. It may be early, but looking at my tribe and the other tribe, I would say we're probably gonna lose most of these challenges. So it's better to start making allies now, I suppose."  
  
As the sun quickly sets, the group begins running out of time and hustles to put together a shelter. Sandy stands back. "I told you so."  
  
Mermaid Man, confessional: "I saw that squirrel. I know she's up to something. SOMETHING EVIL! Or something. Wha' happened?"  
  
Finally the group puts together a small shelter.  
  
Plankton, confessional: "We made a tiny little shelter which won't last if it gets really windy. Hopefully it'll last tonight."  
  
CORAL TRIBE, DAY 1  
  
After a rather long hike the Coral Tribe finally arrives at their camp. Everyone celebrates, and enjoy their first day in their adventure.  
  
Mr. Krabs, confessional: "Certain people have a big advantage in this game. Those who are good friends with others. Most of our friends are on the other tribe, but let's face it. Patrick will never vote for Spongebob, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy will obviously stick together, and me and my dear ol' mum will be pals at the merge. If only Pearl didn't hate me I'd have two advantages. I just hope the outsiders like Officer Nancy and the Flying Dutchman don't realize this, and try and knock out those of us with an advantage. I badly want the money!"  
  
Bond forms within moments. Officer Nancy, Squidward, and Barnacle Boy become pals within a couple of minutes of a conversation.  
  
Officer Nancy, confessional: "I'm a pretty friendly person, and vowed to make friends with whoever would talk to me before I got out here. I'm not surprised I ended up becoming buddy-buddy with Barnacle Boy and Squidward because of my friendly attitude. But how those two hostile freaks got close I'm not sure. Maybe it's something about big-nosed people."  
  
Barnacle Boy, confessional: "I didn't expect getting an ally would be so easy. Me and Squidward really hit it off. Officer Nancy was there too, but Squidward and I are closer."  
  
Pearl and Larry also get close. Well... at least Pearl gets close with Larry.  
  
Larry, confessional: "Pearl was all over me like buff on a lobster. It's annoying, but perhaps I can use her to my advantage."  
  
Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Flying Dutchman are the only one stuck without friends.  
  
Flying Dutchman, confessional: "I realize I can't make it far in this game based on my strength in challenges, since I'm not gonna be incredibly good. I figured I could at least make friends, but it seems that ain't happening either. My only hope now is to become a worker bee. Do all the work at camp and make up for it all."  
  
So the Flying Dutchman, with some assistance by Mr. Krabs, creates the shelter. It's a rather large shelter, and seems pretty sturdy. But will it endure the tests of the ocean?  
  
Patrick, confessional: "I am here to win. I... I..." Patrick falls asleep and has to be woken up. "I... I am here to win."  
  
ATLANTIS TRIBE, DAY 2  
  
The sun rises, and the Atlantis tribe wakes up one by one. First up is Sandy, who goes to check for tree mail. She runs back excitedly and wakes everyone up.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Boy howdy, we have tree mail!" she shouts eagerly. Everyone sits up, and listens anxiously.  
  
"It was a long journey, but the game has begun Sixteen exist now, but in the end only one..."  
  
CORAL TRIBE, DAY 2  
  
"...Win Immunity today and you shall be secure. Lose Immunity and fight for three days more," the Flying Dutchman reads.  
  
Pearl, confessional: "I am so psyched for the Immunity Challenge today! We are gonna do so awesome!"  
  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE #1  
  
"Argh, c'mon in!" Patchy shouts, as the Atlantis and Coral tribes come closer and see two ships, one with a blue sail, the other with a green sail.  
  
"Aye, alright, first things first, it's time for you to see the absolutely fantastic Immunity Idol!" As Patchy says this, he reveals a statue that looks exactly like Potty the Parrot! Wait... it is Potty the Parrot. Wacky! "Win this and be safe for three days more. When you don't have it, it's Tribal Council with me, everyone's favorite pirate, Patchy!" The group groans.  
  
"So, the challenge today involves these two ships here. Each tribe will have their own ship. On each ship is a cannon, which has a fuse that needs to be lit. First you must search the ship for a box of matches. Once you find the matches, you must look for a cannonball, also hidden on the ship. When you find both, you must make you're way to the cannon, load the cannonball in, and light the fuse. First tribe to fire their cannon wins Immunity and three more days here on Survivor: Bikini Bottom!"  
  
Both tribes are excited and ready to win.  
  
"Everyone get on you're ship, wait for my go." Once both of the tribes are on their respective ship...  
  
"Survivors ready... go!"  
  
Atlantis Tribe sets out right away, everyone going in different directions, some going in pairs to find the items. Sandy tries to take charge to make things more organized, but her efforts are futile. All she can do is simply shout that she'll stay there and if anyone finds anything to report it to her on the main deck.  
  
Coral Tribe doesn't break right away, and decides to think of a plan. They divide into teams, with Pearl, Larry, and Officer Nancy searching for the cannonball, Barnacle Boy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs looking for the matches, and Flying Dutchman and Patrick staying on the main deck waiting for the teams to both get their items, as well as planning out the fastest way to get to the cannon.  
  
On the Atlantis Tribe, Plankton sits on the shoulders of the ever-slow Mama Krabs, looking for anything.  
  
"Look in that drawer! No, that one! Not that one! That's not a drawer, that's a sandwich!"  
  
Plankton, confessional: "Mama Krabs was absolutely useless. Being useless, physically, I tried to order her around, but she couldn't even do that!"  
  
On the Coral Tribe, Squidward quickly discovers the matches in a cabinet. He reports back to Flying Dutchman and Patrick, and they all wait for Pearl, Larry, and Officer Nancy.  
  
Back at Atlantis Tribe, Spongebob is unsuccessful, but doesn't give up! Go, Spongebob, go!  
  
Scooter has success, and finds the cannonball in one of the rooms. He runs to the main deck to tell Sandy.  
  
At Coral Tribe, everyone anxiously waits the arrival of Pearl, Larry, Officer Nancy, and the cannonball. They could tell they were ahead of the Atlantis Tribe, but if they didn't hurry they could easily lose their lead. Where were they!?  
  
At Atlantis Tribe, Mermaid Man stumbles around but, surprising even himself, discovers the matches! He hurries back to Sandy, but will it be too late?  
  
Back at the Coral Tribe, the Flying Dutchman contemplates sending out others to look for Pearl and crew, but just as he is about to send a search party Pearl, Larry, Officer Nancy, and the cannonball come hurrying to the main deck. The tribe quickly goes downstairs in search of the room with the cannon.  
  
On Atlantis Tribe's ship, Sandy sees the Coral Tribe have both its items, and thinks all is lost... but just then Scooter hurries up with the cannonball... and just moments later comes Mermaid Man with matches. Not wasting any time Sandy hurries to search for the cannon.  
  
Coral Tribe scurries, room after room, looking for the cannon. So does Sandy on the Atlantis. Who can get there first?  
  
Patchy looks around at the ships, waiting for a cannon to be fired. At last a spark comes and a cannonball shot into the air. Which tribe was it from?  
  
The Coral Tribe celebrates together, as they have just fired the cannon! Patchy find out it was the Coral Tribe's cannon, and they officially win Immunity!  
  
Both tribes come out of their ships.  
  
"Coral wins Immunity!" Patchy shouts, and he hands off Potty to the shaken up castaways off Coral. "As for you, Atlantis, Tribal Council with me, tomorrow night. Someone's going home." Oh no.  
  
ATLANTIS TRIBE, DAY 3  
  
Mama Krabs, confessional: "So we lost the Immunity Challenge yesterday, and we're all quite sad. At this point I want to be quiet and under the radar. I know I may be the weakest link on the tribe, but they hopefully won't notice this."  
  
Squilliam, confessional: "Mama Krabs is a lot quieter today. Obviously she thinks she can be forgotten, but overseeing her weakness would be like... like... a cow... thinking... that, uh... hay was... not hay. Oh you know what I mean! However, she may not be the one to go."  
  
Squilliam and Scooter meet in the woods to talk about who to vote for. "Listen Scooter, at this point we can control the tribe. We can easily get Puff, Mermaid Man, and Spongebob to vote with whatever we decide. It's a matter of who to eliminate."  
  
"Alright dude," replies Scooter, "As long as it ain't Spongedude!"  
  
"Uh... right... not Sponge...dude. Anyway, it's down to Mama Krabs, Plankton, or Sandy. Krabs and Plankton are both useless physically, and Sandy is annoying and really decreases everyone's mood at camp."  
  
"But Plankton might be good for his totally rad mind."  
  
"Right... so Krabs or Sandy..."  
  
Scooter, confessional: "We're getting ready to leave for Tribal Council soon, so we're going to have to make a decision. I don't know if we'll decide to go Krabs or Sandy, but one way or the other... someone's going home."  
  
Sandy, confessional: "These gosh darn idiots on my tribe seem to be voting me out tonight. We're leaving for Tribal Council in just another hour or so and no one's told me who to vote! At this point I don't care though... if this tribe votes out their only strong, determined member, they deserve to lose ALL challenges."  
  
And as sun begins to set, the Atlantis Tribe leaves for Tribal Council.  
  
TRIBAL COUNCIL #1, ATLANTIS TRIBE  
  
The eight members of the Atlantis Tribe come in solemnly, each grabbing a torch and lighting it. They sit down and wait for Patchy's instructions.  
  
"Well," Patchy says, "Losing the first Immunity Challenge. That's really gotta suck!" The tribe gives Patchy an evil look. "Argh, well anyway, Squilliam, what's life like at camp?"  
  
"Well Patchy," Squilliam responds, "Certain members of the tribe seem to shine, and others... don't."  
  
"Plankton," Patchy says, "What is you're vote tonight being based on?"  
  
"Well I'm just going to vote based on what I heard around camp on who to vote for."  
  
"Spongebob," asks Patchy, "Do you know who's going home?"  
  
"Hee hee... well I have an idea."  
  
"What about you Sandy?"  
  
"No... I really don't... I just hope it's not me..."  
  
"Well, clearly a tribe divided," says Patchy. "With that said, it's time to vote. Spongebob, you're up first."  
  
Spongebob gets up, writes down his vote, puts it in the voting urn, and sits back down. Sandy gets up next. She writes down "MAMA KRABS."  
  
"Mama Krabs, I love you... you're the darn-tootin' toughest granny I ever known. But I gotta do what I gotta do."  
  
Plankton, Scooter, Mrs. Puff, and Mermaid Man proceed to vote (with Mermaid Man stumbling quite a few times as well as getting lost). Next, Squlliam votes.  
  
"I am voting for you based on what me and Scooter have agreed upon. No hard feelings."  
  
Finally, Mama Krabs votes and writes down "SANDY."  
  
"I heard a rumor you could possibly be going tonight. You're a sweet girl but a tad bit over-the-top. Good luck."  
  
As Mama Krabs sits down, Patchy stands up.  
  
"I'll go tally the votes," says Patchy, and he walks to get the voting urn. The entire tribe looks nervous, particularly Sandy and Mama Krabs. At last Patchy returns. "Once the votes are read the decision be final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Patchy opens the urn and takes out the first vote.  
  
"MAMA KRABS"  
  
"SANDY"  
  
Sandy and Mama Krabs exchange a nervous look.  
  
"Third vote... KRABS."  
  
"MAW CRABZ"  
  
"MAMA KRABS"  
  
Mama Krabs sighs.  
  
"And the first person voted out of Survivor: Bikini Bottom... MAMA KRABS. No need to read the other votes. Mama Krabs I need you to bring me you're torch." Mama Krabs walks up sadly to hand over her torch. Patchy holds up his arm and in place of his hook is a torch snuffer. He puts out Mama Krabs's torch.  
  
"The tribe has spoken." Mama Krabs waves goodbye and trots on out.  
  
"Well, 15 of you remain," Patchy states, "Better get some sleep tonight, tomorrow will be yet another long day."  
  
And so the Atlantis Tribe leaves Tribal Council feeling satisfied with their decision.  
  
* * *  
  
MAMA KRABS FINAL WORDS  
  
"Well, I came out here to have some fun and get a chance at the big bucks. I suppose I'm just not fit for this kind of game. I wish I could've stayed longer, but I suppose it's good to leave early and not win then to make it far and not win. Oh well." 


End file.
